Choking on the Pain
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: Something is going on and no one will tell Numair. He wants to know but can he handle the truth? Is it to much pain? Some DN.
1. lies, and bad ones at that

Hey everyone!! It's me Alex with another fic. This one is to get rid of writer's block. Actually that is a lie. I have writer's block but I've had this thing written for a while. I must warn you. Though, you are not allowed to read this unless you have read Living Nightmare. What happens here is kind of an after it all happens thing. The only people I know of who can read this are:

Eunae: She is me friend and partner in writin stuff. Check out Fate Has Led Us and her songfic Breakaway. By the way, Eunae, I will get u the next chappie soon but I have writers block. Hopefully it will clear up. Anyways, aren't you surprised that I am updating myself? My mom fixed the problem that I had before. Thanx for postin stuff for me though. I shall send your check in the mail! Lol!

Alanna's modern day twin

Megster

Heather-marie

Bkwormalwys

Alittletooobsessed

Equestrian-babe101

Irish Violin

Darkestflare

Narm'sBriton44

Protectress of the small: Sorry liz, don't have anything to say. Except for this very important message: Hi!

Tortalls resident wildchild

Liako: By the way, thanx for bein me first reviewer, I suppose this chappie is dedicated to you.

I suppose others may have read it but you did not review!! Shame on you!! May the wrath of Mithros descend upon your heads!!!! All you other peeps, Read Living Nightmare, and review before continuing on this particular fic.

Oh yeah, pretend that Ozorne isn't dead okay? That will save you some cunfuzzlement. Anyways here we go

"Absolutely not!" roared Jonathan Ding of Tortall. The king stood In the middle of a courtyard. He was alone except for a messenger. The messenger was short with a squashed up face that was forever stuck in a sneer.

"Tell your emperor the answer is no! We shall never consent to what your asking!"

As the king yelled another man joined them. He was very tall. Six foot five to be exact. And had black hair tied back in a horsetail. His extremely handsome face now showed a look of concern and curiosity.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" he asked. The heads of the other two men snapped up to look at the newcomer. Jonathan's face paled, "Numair! Uh, nothing is wrong really. Just a minor problem. Nothing for you to worry about." He said nervously, then added to the messenger," Now get out of here and tell him Never!"

"You'll change your mind," said the messenger before trotting back to his horse. Jon hated not getting the last word.

"Jon," began Numair dropping formalities to speak with his friend, "It's obviously not a minor problem. You can tell me. I mean if you can't trust your top mage then your in trouble."

"Numair, I told you it's nothing to worry abut!" said the king in a warning voice. Numair ignored the tone and snorted, "Your obviously worrying about it Jon. Anyone with eyes can see that!"

"Enough!" roared the king then he added getting his voice under control, "Numair, please just forget about in," and with that Jon walked off. But before he left he turned and shouted, "don't worry Numair! I won't let it happen!" The mage was left with his mouth hanging open more curious and concerned than before.

"Maybe Jon has finally lost it, "said Numair to himself as he went to find Daine, "I mean it was bound to happen sometime," The mage did find Daine but when he did he was unpleasantly surprised. Daine, his love was in the gardens with the clerk known as Perin. The mage immediately grew tense.

"What am I doing?" he chided himself, "Daine can have other friends!" Though these words were reassuring, Numair couldn't help but feel nervous.

The two others hadn't noticed him yet. "Hello Daine, Perin,' he said. They both looked up startled. Daine got to her feet and walked over to the mage, "Hi Numair," she giving him a kiss. Numair grinned and swung his love back over his arm. "Missed you," he said and placed his lips on hers. They both closed their eyes almost losing themselves in the passion. Perin looked uncomfortable. When they broke a part Daine said, "Missed me? I saw you this morning you dolt!"

"Ah yes, so you did. And may I remind you that morning was hours ago?" he answered pretending to look hurt. The wildmage smiled up at him.

"Aherm, well I guess I'll leave, "said the clerk. Both lovers blushed and nodded.

After lunch Daine said she had an errand to run.

"Good bye my love!" called out Numair, "Hurry back! You know how long those hours can be!" Daine just grinned and waved.

Alanna came by to sit by Numair, "I saw that!" she said pushing the lanky man playfully, "please don't begin to cry for your Daine you lovesick mage!"

Numair grinned and said, "I won't cry if you won't cry when I find a nice spider for you to play with," the lioness paled, "No need to do that," she said nervously, knowing that her friend wouldn't hesitate to put one of those bugs in her hair, "I can find enough playmates for myself thank you!" They both laughed. Then Alanna grew serious, "Numair, don't worry about Jon's news. Ok?" Numair looked puzzled, "What news would that be?" he asked remembering this morning's incident.

"He didn't tell you?"

"What news Alanna?"

"It's nothing Numair I was just joking with you." Numair growled in exasperation, "Tell me what's going on!"

"There's nothing to tell!" she retorted, voice rising a little. Numair looked sulky. Then he grinned. The mage shot a look at Alanna, swept something off of the floor. The knight looked at her companion suspiciously. Before she could react, Numair reached up and put his hand in her hair. Alanna shrieked and fell off the bench where both of them had been sitting. She ran her fingers threw her hair. The mage almost fell off the bench too. He rocked with laughter and said, "Tell me Alanna or else I might put a real spider in your hair!" the lady knight jumped to her feet,

"Numair Salmalin, You'll pay for this! I'll get you!" she shrieked and she turned on her heal, and stormed out of the room sill running her fingers through her hair. "I guess I'll ask someone lese then!" he called after still laughing.

Numair went to the stables hoping to find Onua. He was not disappointed. The K'miri woman was grooming a pony. Her dog Tahoi lay at her feet. "You look happy," she commented looking at the grin oh his face.

"Yeah, "he answered, "but Alanna's not,"

"Ahhh," answered Onua. She could guess what has happened.

"Onua, I need to know something," began Numair.

'Since when do you not?" she asked smiling, as she looked down at the pony she was grooming.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Do you know what going is on around here? Jon got some kind of news and nobody will tell me what it is!"

Onua avoided he friend's gaze, "I don't know what your talking about Numair," she answered.

"Yes you do! You're such a bad liar!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" retorted t6he K'mir throwing down her brush. Numair gaped at her, "Wha, What does it? It has every thing to do with it! Your obviously lying!" screamed the mage.

"I'm not a liar!" she lied. The lanky man threw his hands in the air, "You know what bugs me about this?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Your not afraid of spiders!" he answered and stormed out of the stables.

"I'm going to find out what's going on if it's the last thing I do!" the mage said to himself. He stormed up to the king's study, determined to make him tell. Numair didn't even bother to knock. He just burst through the door.

Numair you could of knocked! What if I was naked!" yelled the king.

"What?! Do you work naked?" asked Numair staring at the king,

"No of course not!" said Jon a little too quickly, "Besides I don't barge into your rooms without knocking!"

"Sure you do! You do it all the time!" answered the mage still staring at his king. Jon squirmed under his gaze, "What do you want?" he said testily.

"Jon, I want to know what that letter you got this morning is about!" the king stood up, "That doesn't concern you! And anyways, it was nothing important!"

"I wasn't born yesterday Jon!" yelled Numair, "I know it was important and I know it's about me! Everyone in this God's cursed castle knows what's up and I don't! You're all trying to keep it from me and your doing a rotten job!!" Jonathan sighed and sat back down in his chair, "I guess I owe you the truth," he said.

"Yes you do!"

"Well you see, um, well, it was all about buying apples," he finished lamely looking at his desk.

"Apples?!" screamed Numair, "Apples?! You said the truth!"

Jon sighed, "I guess your too smart for me," he said mournfully.

"Yeah, that and you're a bad liar just like everyone else here!"

"What does that got to do with anything?!" the king asked indignantly, throwing down his pen. Numair was flabbergasted. All he could manage to say was, "Tell me!"

"Fine. That message was from Emperor Ozorne. He wants you Numair. He threatened war if he didn't get you," he said. The mage's face paled. He sunk down in a chair. This was one of his worst nightmares. His other was something bad happening to Daine. "No," he rasped, voice hoarse all of a sudden, "I won't go! You can't make me!"

"We're not going to Numair. We won't let him get you." Said the King soothingly.

"Majesty!" a page burst through the door.

"Why can't anyone knock these days?" said the king in exasperation, "What if I was n-"

"Don't say it Jon," said Numair weakly.  
"Majesty," continued the page, "I have a message for you from Emperor Ozorne!"

Numair slumped farther down in his chair if that was possible. His hands began to tremble so violently that he gripped the sides of his chair. His knuckles were white. The king snatched the letter and tore it open. As his eyes quickly scanned the page his face went as pale as his top mage.

"Numair," he said quietly, "Why don't you leave for a bit. Go for a walk or something." Numair couldn't even nod. He just jumped from the chair and dashed out of the room pushing the page aside. As he raced down the corridor he could hear Jon's voice yelling for the page to find some one but Numair didn't hear nor care.

What will happen next? Tune in next time on... yeah yeah yeah. Well first chapter done. Hope you like it. **_READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! Or I swear by the Goddess that I will call down the Curse of Mithros upon your heads!!!!!_** See that pretty little button down there? Push it and review!!!! By the way, Fantasizing Lady Knight, I don't know if your reading this but Me n Eunae have somthin important to ask you. Will e-mail you soon.


	2. betrayal

Hiya, itz me alex with ur next chappie. I would like to apologize for all of those typos. It was late and I was in a hurry. Hopefully this one won't have as many.

Disclaimer: don't own anythin it all belongs to tp (I am unworthy!) Today I must add something extra to the disclaimer. A friend of mine was talking to a friend of hers and her friend said this fic sounds a lot like Crazyhorsegirl88's Gallan Return. It's not like that. Hopefully you all will be surprised by the end. By the was Gallan Return was fabulous!! I especially liked the part with Alanna and Numair and the spider. I'm sorry but it makes me laugh.

And now to thank my reviewers. Lukily I didn't have to call down the curse of Mithros on many people. Thanx:

Padfoot's sidekick: Don't worry, I will! In fact it's already done. I just need to post chapters

Perselium: Glad you like it! Daine/Numair are the absolute best so please believe me when I say sorry about what I do in this chapter.

Alanna's modern day twin: That would be good except that people only let some one destroy their country a number of times before they've had enough.lol! Unfortunatly, Daine isn't gonna want to destroy anything.

Goddess of Muffins: btw, absolutely love the pen name!!! I'm also glad you liked it.

Bkwormalwys: You have to read to find out!! The whole "Ding of Tortall" was a typo but I think calling Jon a ding is pretty funny too!

Rachel: glad u think so. He's one of my favs too!

Kirjava Deamon: sorry about all of the typos and I appreciate you pointing them out. You see, it was pretty late when I typed it and I didn't edit very well.

Fish girl: Yeah, I love making Jon say stupid things!

Tortall's resident wildchild: which is worse, the curse of the Black God or the curse of Mithros?

Hather-marie: If I didn't let anything bad happen to him then I would have no fic. Sorry.

Wild magelet: thanx

Annaweb: will do!!

Narm's Briton 44: I don't mean to sound conceited or anything but I thought that part was funny too.

Equestrian-babe101: Here's more to read.

Eunae: thanx for the review. Just had an awful thought. What if one of us is stuck with him by ourselves for our next elective?!! NOooooooo!!!!!

Roherwen: glad u think that!

Okay everyone enjoy the chapter and of course review once ur finished!!! Please forgive me for what I do to Numair in this fic!

Numair ran and ran. His legs felt like they would fall off. He ignored it. His chest felt as if it would burst. He ignored it. Finally his body quit and he fell to his hands and knees gasping and sobbing for breath. When he heard footsteps behind him he tried to run again. He got to his feet and staggered for a few steps and the collapsed again. As his cheek pressed the cool dirt he felt a hand touch his shoulder then turn him over on his back. Still breathing heavily, Numair looked into the eyes of the wildmage.

"I'm scarred," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. Then she leaned dawn further and placed her lips on his. When they parted she said, "Why don't we walk back to the palace." Numair just nodded. When he got to his feet his legs felt weak and wobbly.

When they got back to the castle, the couple was met by a rather large group of people. On the walk back Numair's worries had left him. Now they returned upon seeing the solemn, sad, face on most of he people. Daine let go of his hand and went to join the crowd which included the king and queen, Alanna, Onua, Daine, and the clerk Perin. The rest seemed too hazy to make out.

"wha-What's going on?" he asked, looking from solemn face to solemn face.

"We're sorry Numair," said Jon

"We had no choice," continued Thayat. For the first time Numair saw three or four men who were obviously Carthaki. It dawned on the mage, "No," he whispered waiting for someone to tell him I was just a joke, just a sick, cruel joke. He waited in vain. He took a step back then realized he was moving toward the Carthakis. Numair turned and backed up the other way, then remembered that he was walking towards the Totallans. They wouldn't help him. His so called "friends" were the ones giving him to Ozorne in the first place.

Numair bolted off. He had only run for a few yards when he began to slow down. It was as if he were trying to run through water. Even without the spell Numair wouldn't have gotten far. He was still shaky from his earlier run, caused by the same panic. The mage fell on all fours again then flat on this stomach. His face was in the dirt. But this time it was not a cool relief, it burned like fire. Once again he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was not gentle. He was turned over on his back again. He was not looking up at Daine. This time it was a squashed up face with a sneer. The mage struggled, but it was no use. Two men held him down while a third forced his mouth open and poured a vile tasting liquid down his throat. Numair tried to spit it out but he couldn't. He felt as if a part of him was missing. It took him a while to figure out what was wrong. Then it hit him. His magic! He was drained!

"Why didn't I use magic before?" he thought as he was dragged upright. His hands were bound in front f him and then tied to the back of a saddle.

Daine ran toward him and threw her arms around him. He was pulled away from her embrace when the horse he was tied to began to move. Daine sobbed and Numair's face was wet with tears. To see his love in such anguish tore his heart from his chest. Perin ran up to her and put his arms around her, whispering things in her ear. Numair watched it all as he was taken away. After more whispering, Daine actually laughed! Numair sobbed in torment. To see her in anguish had torn Numair's heart from his chest. To see her discard him like an old cloak in seconds ripped his heart up and set fire to the pieces.

Numair didn't know how long he was forced to run behind. Sometimes the men galloped their horses just to be cruel. When this happened the mage tried to keep up but he always ended up being dragged along the ground fighting to regain his balance. Sometimes the Carthakis slowed their horses to a walk. Numair was thankful for this even though he knew it was to rest the horses, not him. Finally they stopped all together when they reached a camp.

"Ahhh good, you got him," said one voice.

"Yeah," answered the man with the sneer, "Now what do we do with him?"

'Tie him to a tree for tonight. Oh, and bind his legs together too. We don't want him getting away." Numair, who had slumped to the ground once the horses had stopped, said, "I don't know about the feet. You've tied my hands so tight I can't get free," The man with the sneer kicked him and the mage gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Quiet! If I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" The Carthakis hauled off their prisoner and dragged him to a tree. After they had bound his legs and tied a rope from his bound hands to a low branch on the tree they left him, leaving a guard behind. Numair lay down. It was uncomfortable since his arms were raised above him (a/n: Incase you can't picture this, imagine a zombie waking from the dead.) But he tried to make the best of it. Not that he would have slept anyways. He was too terrified and sad for that. All he could think about was how his friends had just given him to Ozorne who would surly torture him. What he thought of the most, though, was Daine. He still loved her with all of his heart and more. But she no longer cared for him. Every time he thought of it he died again, heart ripped and burned. He gave a cry of despair and then sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He could hear the guard laughing, but he no longer cared.

Sorry it was so short. If I get enough reviews I'll update faster!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Say Please

Alrighty everyone. Before we read the next chappie I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I would also like to apologize for Daine's actions. I don't know what got into her. I would also like to apologize for what I do to Numair in this chappie. I am asking for forgiveness, because, obviously, it's pretty bad. I also ask that u stick with me till the end. If not for me, then for Numair. I mean we can't just dessert him in his time of need! What kind of obsessed fanatics would we be? Anyways thanx to:

Alianne: Thank u for the review. As for the "bull $!" I'm sorry. Please read to the end though. Also thanx for pointing out my mistakes. Like I said, it was late and I was in a hurry.

Megster: Jon can be an idiot. Unfortunatly we can't change that, only make fun of him. That was a typo but u can pretend I did it on purpose if it makes u feel better. Also I'm sorry about what Daine did. I'm pretty mad too, but please don't flame me!! It hurts my feelings and anyways, if the flame is not intelligent (ex: "You are immature, childish review beggars!" I swear some one said something like that to me n Eunae) then I will respond and u probably won't like it. If u do flame, don't use too many bad words pushes away lil sis who's reading over my shoulder.

Heather-marie: You can't tell, but I'm holding a tissue up to the computer! Lol!

Um: relax! Relax! Deep breaths! In, out, in, out. Just bear with me k?

Tortall's resident wildchild: No not the winged monkey demons!!!! Ahhh Ahhh!!!!! Btw, what's worse than a winged monkey demon? Two winged monkey demons!!!

Equestrian-babe101: sorry it's depressing. I'm depressed too.

Narm's Briton44: Well I suppose in this fic all of Numair's friends suck. Please don't anyone take any offense by this!

Miss what if: I'm glad u like it!

Eunae: Stop yelling please. You think that was bad? Just read this chappie!! We're of to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!! This is for Numair: We're off to see the mage! The wonderful mage of Tortall whom I'm madly in love with!! Sorry, that was pretty lame.

Roherwen: we all love Numair and always will!!

Goddess of Muffins: Will you be less mad at me if I say, "Hey! Love ur pen name!"?

Alright now u can read the next chappie. Again, I'm sorry!!

Numair awoke to a sharp pain in his side. His body hurt all over especially his arms. They were very stiff and it took a while to get them to work. The man who had been sent to wake him up dragged him over to a cart and began to tie him up to the back. The mage sighed. He wasn't up to another run like yesterday.

"I'll probably die today," thought Numair, "Then again, that might not be a bad thing. The at least Ozorne won't get his hands on me." At that thought Numair shuddered.

The leader of his captors stormed over, "fool!" he shouted hitting the man tying up Numair across the back of the head. Numair smiled. His amusement was short lived though as he was rewarded by a slap for him self. "Wipe that smile off your face!" the captain said before turning back to the other man," We have that cart for a reason! Put him in the back! We don't want to keep the emperor waiting!" Numair's face paled.

'Actually," he said, "I'm up for walking," right after he had said this his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground to the great amusement of his captors. The mage's face burned with embarrassment. He was tossed into the back of the cart and grunted in pain when his body made contact with the floor. As he tried to regain his breath the two men jumped up beside him and they were off.

The journey by cart was by far worse then the journey by foot. Numair was jostled and bumped. There was no was to stop his head from banging against the cart. He had a feeling every inch of his body would be black and blue by the end of five minutes. At one point he tried to get away by rolling out of the cart. It was no use though. The Carthakis caught up with him in no time. They dragged the bedraggled mage back. Numair felt dizzy. His face felt wet. It took him a moment to realize it was his own blood.

Hours later Numair was in even worse condition. His vision was blurred form his bloody nose. He was also having trouble breathing. He hadn't eaten anything since the previous day and his parched throat screamed for just a drop of water. He begged for the Black God to take him away. Numair was awoken from his daze when the cart next stopped. The air was filled with shouting voices. Numair didn't move. Once again the mage was hauled out of the cart. He half walked and was half dragged through the crowd of soldiers. He was too weak to even hold up his head. Finally they stopped. The guards forced him to his knees, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back. To Numair's surprise, and horror, he found he was staring into the face of Emperor Ozorne of Carthak.

"Hello Arram!" said Ozorne cheerfully, "Long time no see," Numair swallowed nervously,

"I quite agree. We really should talk more," talking hurt but sometimes that's what Numair did when he was nervous. Ozorne reached for Numair's face and patted his cheek, then wiped his hand on a towel to get rid of the blood and dirt. The mage flinched under his touch which made Ozorne smile.

"Well we'll have a long time to catch up," Numair didn't like the sound of that. Ozorne was obviously planning to torture him for a while.

"Wonderful,"

The lanky mage suddenly felt a warmth flood his body. He knew what it was. His magic was returning! He smiled. At the rate his magic was coming back he would be at full power in a matter of minutes. He would catch them by surprise, escape; start a new life Maybe in Tusaine. That would work as long as Aeejah wasn't there. (a/n: I'm sorry. I couldn't help putting that in. Anyone who has read Fate Has Led Us will under stand. If you want to understand this inside joke then read Fate Has Led Us.) Every moment he became stronger. His hopes were rising with his magic. He had never felt so hopeful except for the time he had watched Daine's reaction when he had told her he loved her, hoping she returned his feelings. No, he mustn't think of her... To late. Just a few more minutes and he could blow them all a way.

Ozorne beckoned to a soldier.

"It's returning. Retrieve the 'little present' we brought for our guest,"

"Yes, Imperialness," grinned the soldier.

Numair looked up sharply. "It's returning?" "Little present?" He didn't like the sound or that. The soldier returned with a box. The emperor opened it and lifted something out. Numair couldn't see what. The guard tilted his head back even more. Ozorne stepped closer.

"Maybe this is the end," thought Numair," Maybe he's just going to cut my throat. It would he better then him keeping me alive for his enjoyment. Hmm... The life of Numair Salmalin, black robe mage of Tortall...No of no where...dies on his knees in the dirt at the hands of his worst enemy. Or is Perin my worst enemy? Well one of my worst enemies. I must say this isn't the way I was planning on going. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers. Wait, I'm not begging! I'm not saying anything! What am I thinking! No last words? Well I suppose I had last words: 'I quite agree. We really should talk more.' What kind of last words are those? I always expected I would die after I gave some last witty remark. That's not going to happen I guess. I really should come up with something though. No, I suppose I shall just settle for a defiant glare." But before he could even do that Ozorne had bent down and put something around his neck. Click! Numair looked bewildered. He felt heavier somehow. Something was around his neck. He reached an arm up and felt his neck. He froze. He reached his other hand up. He choked back a scream. Ozorne had put a heavy iron collar around his throat. (a/n: Sorry to interrupt but, incidentally iron's atomic symbol is Fe. Just trying to spread the knowledge and the mood needs lightening, especially for what happens next.) Numair clawed desperately at his neck. He struggled so violently that the guards holding him in place let go. The collar was too heavy and Numair was too weak. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Take it off!" moaned Numair, "Take it off and let me go!"

"Say please," answered the Emperor Mage laughing.

"No,"

"Say it!" he was not smiling now.

"Never!"

Pain erupted all over his body. Emerald green flame licked hungrily at his limbs. A shriek leapt unbidden from his throat. Each shriek was loud and long. Each shriek was followed by another. Numair rolled on the ground in agony. Everyone stood silently, watching him, Ozorne with a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Say it," he said quietly.

"Please! Please! Please!" screamed Numair. The pain stopped immediately. The mage lay shaking and trembling on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Ozorne with a small smirk. Numair just whimpered in reply.

"Now, say it again,"

"Please," whispered Numair. Tears or pain and humiliation cut paths through the blood and dirt plastered on his face.

"Louder,"

"Please!" he moaned.

"Arram, I said louder. Now say it again, or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

"Please!" Numair yelled at the top of his lungs. He was still twitching.

"Thank you. Next time, do it how I wanted it done in the beginning." The man at his feet could only manage a nod.

"You break easily, Draper. For that I am a little disappointed. No matter. I will play with you again later. Won't that be fun? Answer me!"

"No, that won't be fun" muttered Numair. His body was on fire again,

"I'm sorry Arram. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Ozorne had to speak loudly to be heard over the screams.

"Yes! Yes! Lot's of fun! Stop! Please!" The pain stopped.

"That's what I thought you said,"

Well thanx for reading. Again I'm sorry for that. Read and review or else u will never know whether Numair escapes or not. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	4. Punishment

Okay everyone, next chappie right here. But first thank yous.

Shadow sunset: Ozorne always was and always will be a jerk! Sorry you cried.

Dragon and the Wildmage: Relax relax! I'm sorry! If I kill him in this chappie will you hate me? I've never heard of that jail before, but it must be pretty full since most of us torture Numair at one time or another.

Narm's Briton 44: You love him too? No way! Lol! I love him more though!! I'm glad you like that little conversation. It's surprising how easy it is to ramble. Also thank you. You are like the first person to say it was good. Every one is to busy yelling about how awful I am to Numair. Well good bye, I have some very important secret business to attend to. runs over and snoggs Numair Whoops! You weren't supposed to see that!!

Epuestrian-babe101: Evil? bows gee thanx. Your to kind. Really? Your little sis? How cool is that?!

Roherwen: yes all questions with be answered eventually. However, I need to tell you something. Did you mean Ozorne is controlling our fav mage with the collar? Unfortunately that's not correct. Ozorne is inflicting pain. It is Numair's decision on whether or not he gives in. I know that's sad, but when you are feeling pain beyond your wildest dreams your gonna give in. Please for give me. As for the man who threw Numair into a cart ummmm well I never met him. I'm glad you noticed that though I won't tell you why at the moment.

Goddess of Muffins: Don't stop reading. If you do you will never find out what happens to dear Numair! Btw, I know who your sister is, sorta.

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: NO!!! Not the the sprained foot!! I'm sorry that happened. How did it happen?? But I have somthin worse then that. (You won't understand unless you know the guy but even the sound of it sends shivers up ur spine and makes you throw up!) Dr Moran's Back hair!! I'm sorry that was to cruel. He's 7th grade science teacher. Mean guy. His back hair sticks up out of the back of his shirt! Ewww!!! As for Daine, I guess she's still nice but not nice to Numair.

Numair was left on the ground. Tears streamed down his face. They were silent since he didn't want his captors to know how much pain and humiliating they had caused him. He feared they already knew. The Carthakis were bustling about breaking camp. It was still early enough to start the voyage to Carthak. Numair didn't know what made him try it. It was stupid idea but he wanted to try to escape at least one more time. He got to his hands and knees and began to crawl away. To his immense surprise no body looked at him. He couldn't help but smile. He would get away. He had gotten a few yards beyond the camp. "Is it just me or is this collar getting smaller?" the mage thought. The lanky man moved farther and farther away. The collar tightened. He couldn't breath. He was suffocating. The collar began to glow emerald green. Some of the soldiers walked over to the gasping mage.

"Nice try," said one and they dragged him back to the camp. Numair looked startled. He was barely ten feet beyond the camp! Numair was thrust to the feet of the Emperor Mage. Ozorne bent down and picked Numair up by his shirt.

"That was foolish. Don't run away again! Understand me? Or something a lot worse than lack of air will happen!" Ozorne said and threw down his captive. The soldiers that had brought him to the emperor began to take him away.

"Stop!" commanded the emperor, "I haven't punished him yet!" Numair's face paled and his eyes opened wide and then the fire started again. All over agony. He couldn't bear it. He screamed, but he wouldn't give Ozorne the satisfaction of begging like last time. Ozorne didn't say anything. He just watched.

"God's curse it!" he thought as he screamed. The mages body hurt and he lurched about as if he could escape the torrent of pain that way. The fire continued and the captive screamed and the Emperor watched. Finally the torment became too much and Nuamir blacked out.

Sorry the chaps so short. If you review I'll get the next chappie up pronto. Feel free to get me more readers!


	5. Tethered

Hi every one!! Here is the last chappie!! What will happen to Numair? If I'm nice, maybe I'll let him die. Or will I? Sorry, just read. And please forgive me for what Ozorne does to our dear Numykins. It's not nice and it just makes you hate Ozorne so much more than before. Well thanx to:

Protectress of the small: glad ur comps ok again liz!! Alchemy! Ha! Oooo look at me! I'm gonna pelt Mithros with lumps of gold! Lol!!

Megster: don't worry about it. It's sort of hard to plug a computer into a tree. Any ways I agree. Varice is a ##$##$& #$# T#&&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know what I just said, but let's just say I don't like her (more like hate her guts!)

Gabbermouthhg: I wrote more so don't kill me please!!

Tortall's resident wildchild: I fall down all the time. I trip on nothing. It's pretty sad. I have never worked a flea market. I've never even been to one. I can feel your pain though. In fact, I will be feeling in on Friday. My lil bro and sis have this fall festival going on at their school. I'm gonna work there for like three hours before it starts and wont leave til two hours after it ends. To help ease your tiredness here is the next chappie.

Roherwen: I know!! Poor poor Numy. I think we should all give him a big group hug! (me first!!!)

Padfoot's sidekick: I'm glad you think so!!! Here is the chap. Hope you enjoy very very much!!!!!

Eunae: calm down!!! You laugh at every thing you heartless obituary!! (I didn't mean it I just couldn't help it!) That is so hilarious!! Moran should die! I am gonna write another fic and it will make fun of him. In fact, if you have any "favorite" dr moron memorys send em to me. Also, since when do I listen to you?!! I mean! Oh great Hera, forgive your humble servent. (yeah like I'm anywhere near humble) btw, in your face!! I reviewed everything before you!! Nahnanananana!!!!

Heather-marie: I'm cryin with you. It's sad. I ask for forgiveness again.

Equestrian-babe101: I'm lazy a lot too sumtimes. Thanx so much for the compliment. Every one is calling me evil these days, even my 7 & 8 period teacher. All I did was tell him he couldn't sing. (I'm not mean, it's just a long story in which my friend betrays me!!lol!!)

Goddess of Muffins: sorry Daine doesn't save him in this chappie. But can he save him self? I dunno. I know this is getting old but I still love ur pen name. just tryin to suck up so you won't totally hate me after this chappie.

When Numair opened his eyes he was staring up at a clear blue sky. The ground he was on was rocking about. It took the man a moment or two to notice that he was on a ship. As the mage laid spread eagled out on the deck of a ship he thought, "Oh gods! What have I gotten my self into? Mithros let the rest of my life be short as long as I'm in his hands!" The mage got up to walk around. He wanted to go to the side of the ship to watch the ocean. He got up and heard a clanking nose. He thought nothing of it. The mage made his way to the rail but before he got there he was pulled back to the ground. Numair turned around. The clanking sound turned out to be a long, heavy chain. It was attached to a pole in the deck and ran along to connect with his collar. He was tied up like a dog. Numair screamed his fury. He grasped the chain in both hands and pulled with all his might. He strained at the leash and the collar cut into his neck. He fell to the ground panting. When he regained some of his breath, Numair jumped and fought his tether again. Numair didn't realize anyone would be watching him so he was surprised when he heard the sound of laughter. Numair saw Ozorne, laughing at _him_. The man lost it. He raced toward the emperor. He was almost there when the chain ran out. He gagged as the chain pulled him back for the collar had bit savagely into his neck. Ozorne roared with laughter and snapped his fingers. The collar tightened cruelly around his throat cutting of all air. Numair gasped and clutched at his neck, trying to tear off the iron collar that was causing him so much agony. He turned blue in the face. Numair didn't think he could stand it any longer. Suddenly he could breathe again. As the mage panted and gasped for breath Ozorne walked over. He grasped his captive's hair and lifted him to his feet. Numair cried out in pain.

"Ahhh Arram, my friend," began Ozorne, "I have been waiting a long time to have you in my hands again. We have a lot of catching up to do. I'm hurt you see. Do you know why?" Numair shook his head, "I am hurt because you always leave me. What happened to our friendship?" Numair decided not to answer that one. He was afraid of the consequences and besides the question was rhetorical. "I get you back. I give you nice things," at this Ozorne taped the collar, "Don't you like your pretty necklace? And you still run away! That is what the leash is for. You have been running away form your master too many times for my taste. What? Don't you agree that I am your master?" Numair found his voice at last,

"No I don't!" Ozorne slapped him across the face.

"Then you are a fool! How can you deny facts? Every dog has his master!"

"I am _not_ a dog!" cried Numair, "I am a man! But you are nothing but a worm!" That earned him another slap.

"Arram my pet, you are nothing more than my dog. Sure you may dream and think other wise but now it is time to come back down to earth. You must admit what you are and who you belong to. Here, let me show you how: I am Ozorne, Emperor Mage of Carthak and I belong to my self. Now you try,"

"I am Numair Salmalin, black robed mage of Tortall and _I _belong to my self." (a/n: Go Numair!!!)

Ozorne's voice lost its kind tone, "That was not the answer I was looking for!" The emperor hit Numair so hard he fell to the ground.

"Get up!" snapped Ozorne.

"No!" said Numair firmly. The emperor dragged him to his feet with the leash and hit him down again. Over and over he did this, "You seem to forget Arram! Which of us holds the leash and which of us wears the collar? Now who is your master?"

"I am!" shouted Numair, wiping blood from numerous cuts on his face.

"Wrong answer! Get up!" Numair didn't. He was dragged to his feet and knocked down again.

"Hmmm. Arram, enlighten me. What can I do to get the truth through you thick skull? Get up!" Numair didn't. Again he was dragged to his feet and knocked down.

"Is there anything?"

"I'm af-" Numair faltered, thinking of the fire, ""raid not," he finished, twitching.

"Well Arram, I shall give you one last chance. Get up!" Numair was dragged up and knocked down once more. Ozorne sighed, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this. No, that's a lie. I was rather hoping we would! It's for your own good you know. Everyone breaks with something, even you. That was proved true earlier. Now, who's your master?"

"I-I am," said Numair shakily, fearing what would come next. (a/n: look at that! Numair, knowing what comes next defies Ozorne anyways! Gods I love that mage!!)

"Once again, wrong answer," The fire started. Numair screamed. Ozorne repeated his question. Numair repeated his answer. The fire intensified. Ozorne asked over and over again and finally, Numair broke.

"Who's your master?"

"You are!" sobbed Numair rolling on the ground in agony. The fire continued.

"Really? I am?"

"Yes!"

"Will you do anything I say?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"You are worthless, correct?"

"I'm worthless! Please stop!"

"What is your purpose?"

"I'm here for your enjoyment..." Ozorne cleared his throat, "Master! I'm here for your enjoyment Master!" He screamed. Tears streamed down his face, mingling with the blood. Numair shrieked and shrieked.

"master! Stop! Master please! Master...**STOP!!!"**

Numair rolled out of bed with a thump on the floor. He felt strangled. Not again! Why was Ozorne strangling him again?

"Numair! Numair! What's wrong?!"

"No! Stop it! Not her voice! Go back to the fire! Please it hurts too much to hear her! She left me! They gave me to you!" Numair ripped his collar from his neck and flung it far from him.

"Numair stop it! You're scaring me! I didn't leave you! I'm right here!"

"No! You left me for Perin! Gave me to him for Perin!"

'Numair! Snap out of it!" The mage felt something hit his face. He opened his eyes with a start and found he was staring into Daine's tear streaked face.

"Wha-?"

"Horse lords Numair! Don't scare me like that! I didn't know what was happening to you! You were just yelling an-"Daine was cut of mid sentence for her mouth was covered by Numair's.

"Magelet, you have no idea how good it sounds to her you worrying about me!"

"Numair, I always worry about you!" The mage looked around the room they shared together. Papers were scattered all over the floor. Numair had knocked them off when he had flung off his "collar". Remarkable how much it looked like his black opal pendent!

"What a nightmare! Magelet, your nightmares are catching!"

"Wha-?" began Daine but stopped as she looked around the room. She gazed at the opal pendent lying on the ground.

"Hmmm... Yours was worse than mine I'm guessing."

"I'd say you guessed correct,"

"I'm also guessing you don't want to put that pendent on again tonight too?" Numair shuddered and nodded. "My poor love! Why don't you tell me about it?' The mage did. After wards he said, "There go my notes again!" Daine started laughing, "Sorry about your face Numair!" Numair laughed too, then he got out of bed and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat." Daine got out of bed still laughing. A door opened and Alanna's head poked out.

"Some people are trying to sleep! Numair! You look a mess! Is something wrong?"

The couple looked at each other and grinned, "No Alanna. I'm not okay. And who would be after their best friends gave you away, your lover leaving you for someone else, and then getting tortured by Ozorne?" Alanna was at a loss for words.

"Speaking of which," continued Numair, "Daine you never made it up to me for leaving me for Perin!" Before Daine could answer Numair's lips were on hers. His arms were rapped around her waist and hers around his shoulders. Numair bent Daine back still kissing her.

"Is that all you two ever think about?" asked Alanna. They broke apart, only for enough time to answer in unison, "Possibly,"

"You know, you could go to your room for that," retorted Alanna. The couple didn't answer. "Fine! I'm going back to bed!" The two lovers only lifted a hand to wave, never once breaking their kiss.

_**THE END**_

Ta da!!! It's over, no more. I scared you didn't I? Come on admit it!! You were afraid I wouldn't save him. But I did. For those of you who didn't understand (I'm not saying your dumb or any thing but some people may have become cunfuzzled.) it was a dream and he just woke up. Now that you know it's a dream your probly like, "WHAT?!" and then you will all send in your reviews things like, "Your evil!" and "In dreams you can't feel any pain!" well, I already know I'm evil and how do you know you can't feel pain In dreams? Maybe you havn't had the right dreams to feel pain in. And then maybe he didn't feel any pain, but I put it in to fool you into thinking it was really happening. Or it was one of those things where you know you should be feeling pain, but since you can't your mind makes you think you are even though your not. Besides that, I am the all mighty and powerful Author. I am Alex: Master of the Dreams! (don't think I am conceited by saying that. It's just a nickname. Like Eunae is also, Hera: Master of the Fluff! Sorry long story) I always feel like I am evoking the wrath of Gainel when I say that but hopefully he will forgive me. This is why you had to read Living Nightmare first. Numair's nightmare was caused by Daine's. Notice how in the end he rips of the black opal pendent just like Daine. And now I must thank a lot of people. Sorry, but I'm to lazy to write down all of their names. If you want your individual acknowledgements look at the beginning of each chappie. Thank you for everyone who reviewed but mostly thanx to: Narm's Briton 44, padfoot's sidekick, and equestrian-babe101 because you are the only ones that I can recall who didn't totally yell at me in every review! (I know some of you didn't necessarily yell at me, but you didn't fill a review full of encouragement either!) Without you I might have just stopped writing and then none of you would ever have known what happened to our dear Numy. Also thanx to all of you who read this all the way through and didn't give up on me and more importantly Numair. Well that's it. Be on the look out for another fic that will hopefully be posted by next week. That's all for now folks. Oh and if you have any questions please e-mail me at . If you e-mail the address on our bio then you will get Eunae. Well bye bye!

alex, master of the dreams (sorry gainel!)


End file.
